1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a versatile optical storage driving device for multimedia audio/video system incorporated with functions of a compact-disc driver (CD), a digital versatile disc (DVD), a frequency modulated (FM) radio and a MP3 music CD player, especially to a versatile optical storage driving device characterized in that it is possible to be used as a built-in and/or external-connected CD-ROM/CD-RW driver operated through the operation system of PC with PC on, or as an independent CD-ROM/CD-RW driver operated by itself with PC off, and as a digital picture viewer and audio/video player capable of displaying photograph/picture and audio/video disc through a built-in/external-connected display device as well as a digital recorder capable of recording audio/video signal.
2. Related Art of the Invention
Generally, the CD (i.e., optical storage means) driver installed in systems such as desktop personal computer (PC), notebook PC, tablet PC and Macintosh PC is a storage device used to read/write information in an optical manner. In fact, the CD driver is the most important technology developed in the field of data storage since the invention of the magnetic diskette driver. Such technology has combined the advantages of having huge storage capacity as the high-density magnetic tape, capable of performing fast random access and fast searching, the long-term preservation of data stored therein and capable of storing information at low cost. With high precision, such technology has already profoundly applied to various industrial divisions such as television, stereo system, image storage and data processing.
Currently, the personal computer (PC) has become the popular personal data processing device while the CD driver has played an important role in the PC. However, when the PC is not in use, the CD driver installed therein is also left unused. It is rather inconvenient that one have to add a DVD driver in order to read the contents of a digital versatile disc, to use a radio to listen to the broadcast of a frequency modulated radio station, and to turn on the computer in order to receive and play the sound music of a MP3 musical CD.
Therefore, the inventor has disclosed in R.O.C. patent application no. 92129900 filed on Oct. 28, 2003, a device on one hand capable of achieving the effect of space consuming, increased convenience, and low cost without the operation system of the PC, while on the other hand capable of monolithically integrating in a single device a CD driver for playing audio/video compact disc, a DVD driver for playing digital versatile disc, a frequency modulated radio for receiving frequency modulated music, and an CD player of MP3 music for playing music stored thereon.
However, after the research and market survey, it is found to be necessary for the device disclosed in the patent application no. 92129900 being a stand-alone type that can be moved freely like a household electric appliance operated in both AC and DC (convenient for outdoor use) power supply, for example, it is preferable for such device to have functions of Hi-Fi stereo amplifier, audio/video signal recording, photograph/picture displaying/storing, while easily working as a television or projector through a built-in/externally connected display.